Map based applications are used in many navigation applications in vehicles. The map can be used as a source of speed limit information, traffic sign information, variable speed signs (VSS) related information, and direction related information for traffic signs, such as speed signs posted on gantries and the like. The navigation applications rely on map data for performing various navigation assisted functions. Thus, the map database should be provided with accurate and up-to-date data.
The map database may receive data related to road signs, such as traffic signs, such as traffic signs posted on gantries, roadway segments, freeways, road sides and the like, via ingestion of vehicle smart sensor data (sensor data) and analysis, coding and distribution of relevant information derived from the sensor data and conflated with other sources. Thus, using data from vehicle sensors, the map database can be updated daily.
However, vehicle sensors, such as GPS sensors may not be very accurate in reporting data related to road signs, leading to errors in map database data.